dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
VIXX
VIXX *'Nombre: ' **VIXX (Internacional) se pronuncia 'Vics'. **빅스 (bigseu) en Corea. **ヴィックス (vu~ikkusu) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'VIXX'?:' Es una abreviación de "Voice, Visual, Value In Excelsis", que en español significa "Voz, Visual, Valor en Excelencia". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 24 de Mayo del 2012. **'En China:' 18 de Marzo del 2015. **'En Japón:' 02 de Julio del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' ST☆RLIGHT. **'¿Por qué 'ST☆RLIGHT'?:' Significa que los fans son como las estrellas para VIXX. Puesto a que VIXX las valora mucho, sus fans son las estrellas que los guiarán en la oscuridad de su camino. Oficializado el 05/10/2012. *'Color Oficial:' Dorado Perlado. *'Agencia:' **Jellyfish Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **CJ Victor Entertainment (Japón). *'Sub-Unidad:' **VIXX-LR (2015). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Los seis integrantes del grupo se dieron a conocer gracias a un reality show de Mnet llamado "Mydol". Después de que diera comienzo el programa, se anunció que de los 10 participantes del show, sólo unos llegarían a formar parte de un grupo que debutaría en cuanto el programa finalizara. A Partir de ese momento, los participantes tuvieron que pasar por diversas pruebas demostrando su valía como artistas, siendo juzgados por la audiencia y por otros miembros de su compañía. Nakhun (actualmente ex-miembro de DEMION), Lee Dae Won, Byungjun y Nakta (actualmente integrante de Topp Dogg) no fueron elegidos para ser miembros de VIXX. N, Leo y Ravi aparecieron en el video musical "Let This Die" de Brian Joo y en el video musical de Seo In Guk, "Shake It Up". Hongbin apareció en el video musical de Seo In Guk llamado "Tease Me". Antes de que el programa finalizara realizaron un acto público y así llegaron a probar que era un grupo que tenía muchas fans. VIXX reveló el teaser de su primer video musical a través del sitio oficial del grupo y el canal de YouTube. '2012: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Super Hero A principios de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment reporto que los integrantes del programa MyDOL debutarían bajo el nombre de VIXX el 24 de mayo. El 10 de mayo, se libero el primer teaser debut de VIXX, dando un vistazo de su concepto y revelando el titulo de su primer sencillo ''Super Hero'. El 14 de mayo, se lanzo el segundo teaser del video musical de ''''Super Hero', mostrando su concepto debut y el 20 de mayo, se lanzo el tercer teaser del video musical de 'Super Hero', revelando una parte de la coreografía. El 24 de mayo, VIXX lanzo su primer sencillo titulado 'Super Hero', junto con su video musical, con el mismo nombre. Ese mismo día, el grupo realizo su presentación debut en M! Countdown (Mnet). Especialistas han dicho que su debut fue perfecto. Del 1 de al 13 de julio, el grupo realizo una version remix de su canción 'Super Hero', para la finalización de las promociones del album. Han demostrado su fama gracias a que se les ha pedido participar en programas con otros grupos que llevan más tiempo que ellos en la industria. Ya que tienen gran demanda por parte de fans extranjeros, en su página de Youtube oficial se ha comenzado a subtitular los episodios de su programa "VIXX TV". Es de los grupos "Rookies" que mejores críticas recibió del público y expertos. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo 'Rock Ur Body A fines de julio, Jellyfish Entertainment reporto que VIXX realizaría su primer regreso después de su debut con su primer sencillo ''Super Hero'. El 5 de agosto, a través del canal oficial de VIXX se lanzo el primer teaser concepto animado de su segundo sencillo titulado ''''Rock Ur Body'. El 8 de agosto, se lanzo el segundo teaser del video musical de 'Rock Ur Body', revelando una parte de la canción y la coreografía. El 14 de agosto, VIXX lanzó su segundo sencillo 'Rock Ur Body' en varios sitios, junto con el video musical. Y el 16 de agosto, realizaron su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). VIXX formó parte del disco de invierno de su agencia, llamado 'Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project', junto a sus compañeros de agencia Lee Seok Hun, Park Hyo Shin, Seo In Guk y Sung Si Kyung. El 5 de diciembre, su canción llamada 'Because It's Christmas' fue lanzada digitalmente. '2013: Tercer sencillo 'On And On A principios de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment reporto que VIXX realizaría su regreso con su tercer sencillo. El 8 de enero, lanzo el pre-estrenó de su sencillo con '''I Don’t Want To Be an Idol'' en YouTube. El 9 de enero, se ha revelado el primer teaser para su canción principal 'On and On'. Aunque solamente escuchamos instrumentales, podemos ver un poco de su nuevo concepto. La canción completa y el video musical para 'On and On' serán lazados el 17 de enero. El 10 de enero, en el Twitter oficial de VIXX (@RealVIXX) tweeteo imágenes individuales de cada miembro para su tercer sencillo 'On And On'. El 14 de enero, VIXX reveló el segundo teaser de su video musical 'On and On', el teaser muestra partes de su coreografía y escenas individuales. El 17 de enero, se lanzo el tercer sencillo 'On and On' y el 28 de enero, finalmente lanzo su video musical. 'Regreso con su primer mini-álbum 'Hyde A principios de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment reporto que VIXX realizaría su regreso con su primer Mini Album. VIXX ha revelado imágenes teaser sobre su nuevo concepto para su primer mini álbum ''hyde'. Los miembros del grupo revelaron sus foto concepto para su álbum antes del lanzamiento donde se puede ver a los miembros luciendo sombríos y sensuales parados sin camiseta en un bosque misterioso. El concepto trata sobre el “Jekyll and Hyde” y las fotos muestran a los miembros como hombres que se transforman en demonios alados después de haber sido heridos por el amor. VIXX también pre lanzaron la lista de canciones para ''''hyde' que contiene 6 canciones siendo 'hyde' la canción a promocionar. 'hyde' será revelada el 20 de mayo. El 13 de mayo, días antes del lanzamiento de su video musical y su primer mini album, VIXX realizo su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). El 15 de mayo, el grupo lanzó un teaser a través de su canal oficial de Youtube, revelando un concepto oscuro y aterrador. El 20 de mayo, se lanzo su primer mini album 'Hyde'. Ese mismo día, también se libero el vídeo musical que fue calificado para +18. 'Segundo regreso con su mini-álbum repackage 'Jekyll A principios de julio, Jellyfish Entertainment informo que VIXX realizaría su regreso con la version reapckage de su primer Mini Album ''hyde'. El 21 de julio, un extracto del primer mini álbum repackage de VIXX, ''''Jekyll' fue revelado a través de su cuenta oficial en Sound Cloud. El 23 de Julio, VIXX ha revelado la portada del álbum 'Jekyll, que muestra a los miembros con una imagen mucho mas simple y limpia que en la portada de 'Hyde'. El 25 de Julio, VIXX ha revelado el teaser del video musical 'G.R.8.U', sencillo de su próximo álbum repackaged 'Jekyll'. Siguiendo con el estilo “al revés”, el teaser del video musical también está invertido, por lo que los fans inmediatamente lo dieron vuelta para así poder escuchar la canción. El 31 de julio, se lanzo el primer mini album repackage 'Jekyll' y también ese día se lanzo el video musical 'G.R.8.U'. Es mini album repackage debutó en #1 en tres listas online: Bugs, Naver Music y Sorioibada. El 1 de agosto, VIXX realizo su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). 'Ultimo regreso del año con su primer álbum completo 'Voodoo El 8 de noviembre, VIXX lanzó el sencillo ''Only U', así como también el video musical, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio, ''''Voodoo'. El 12 de Noviembre, VIXX ha revelado una imagen teaser para su primer álbum completo llamado 'Voodoo' luego de revelar con éxito su canción 'ONLY U'. El 13 de Noviembre, fueron lanzadas las imágenes teaser grupal e individuales. Siguiendo el concepto oscuro y misterioso de 'On and On' y 'Hyde', las fotos teaser muestran a los miembros de VIXX con ropas oscuras y expresiones faciales que recuerdan a las de un muñeco. El 14 de noviembre, VIXX reveló dos vídeos teaser del MV 'Voodoo Doll', y uno de ellos recibió calificación “R” debido a sus sangrientas imágenes.El primer vídeo muestra pedazos de un muñeco vudú además de parte de la coreografía, la canción e imágenes individuales de los miembros. El vídeo calificado “R” muestra imágenes muy explicitas de un cuchillo cortando órganos, bondage, piercings, puntadas y monstruosos ojos. VIXX revelará el vídeo de 'Voodoo Doll' el 20 de noviembre, mientras que el álbum será liberado el 25 del mismo mes. El 20 de noviembre, se lanzo el video musical 'Voodoo Doll' y el 25 de noviembre, fue liberado su primer álbum completo 'Voodoo'. El 22 de noviembre, el grupo realizo su presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS). El 6 de diciembre, VIXX alcanzó el primer lugar en el programa Music Bank (KBS) con 'Voodoo Doll', haciéndolo su primer premio en un show musical desde su debut. '2014: Cuarto sencillo 'Eternity El 5 de marzo, Jellyfish Entertainment anunció que VIXX estaría haciendo su regreso a mediados de abril o a principios de mayo con su cuarto sencillo. El 18 de mayo, VIXX reveló la primera imagen teaser del concepto para su próximo sencillo, llamado ''Eternity'. En la foto, un viejo y oxidado reloj parece estar contando el tiempo para un evento desconocido. Su reciente sencillo se espera sea lanzado el 27 de mayo. El 19 de mayo se revelaron las imágenes teaser individuales, generando gran expectación en los fans. En las fotos los 6 chicos lucen varoniles y muy seguros de si mismos, posando con trajes azules y con carismáticas miradas. El 22 de mayo, VIXX reveló el teaser del video musical de su próximo sencillo ''''Eternity', en el teaser, los chicos lucen guapos y masculinos mientras muestran impresionantes pasos de baile. El 27 de mayo, fue lanzado su cuarto sencillo 'Eternity', junto con su video musical, con el mismo nombre. El 29 de mayo, el grupo realizo su primera presentación en M! Countdown (Mnet). VIXX obtuvo dos victorias en los shows de música, el primer fue el 8 de junio en Inkigayo (SBS) y el segundo fue el 6 de junio en Show Champion (MBC). El 4 de junio, se lanzo la version dance del video musical de 'Eternity'. 'Debut en japon con su álbum compilado 'Darkest Angels El 19 de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment y CJ Victor Entertainment reportaron que VIXX estaría haciendo su debut en el mercado japonés su con primer álbum compilación por Corea del Sur, titulado ''Darkest Angels', que sera lanzado el 2 de julio. A partir del 5 al 6 de julio, VIXX llevó a cabo eventos para fans en Tokio. El álbum se posiciono en el número 10 durante cinco semanas consecutivas en la lista Oricon y vendió 12.332 copias. '''Anuncio de primer concierto en solitario 'VIXX Live Fantasia - Hex Sign' El 22 de junio, a través del fan café oficial de VIXX, se revelaron pósters individuales de cada integrante de cara a su primer concierto en solitario, “VIXX Live Fantasia – Hex Sign”. Las entradas para las tres fechas del primer concierto se vendieron al completo en 10 minutos. Los conciertos fueron el 18 al 20 de julio en el Olympic Park’s Olympic Hall. 'Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Error El 25 de septiembre, Jellyfish Entertainment confirmó que VIXX haría su regreso el 14 de octubre. El 3 de Octubre, VIXX ha revelado la primera imagen teaser del segundo mini álbum. Tanto el MV como el mini álbum serán revelados el 14 de octubre. El 4 de octubre, se reveló la lista de canciones del segundo mini-album a través del sitio oficial de VIXX. De acuerdo al tracklist el mini álbum tendrá siete canciones. El 7 de octubre VIXX reveló imágenes teaser individuales y una grupal, de su próximo segundo mini álbum ''Error'. En las fotos, todos los integrantes lucen partes de sus cuerpos impregnadas en metal, como si fuesen robots a los que se les desprende la piel. Los chicos lucen sexys y masculinos, siendo tal vez este el concepto más maduro que han mostrado hasta ahora. El 10 de octubre, VIXX lanzó un adelanto del video musical y el 14 de octubre, el video completo de ''''Error' fue lanzado junto con el mini álbum. 'Error' es un sencillo electrónico y muy intenso, con el que VIXX quiso mostrar su concepto más fuerte hasta ahora. Anunciaron que visitarán las zonas de Indiana y Chicago con un show el 22 de noviembre y luego en Nueva York en Terminal 5 al día siguiente. El 16 de agosto, VIXX realizo su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). El grupo obtuvo 5 victorias en total, en Show Champion (MBC), en Music Bank (KBS), en Inkigayo (SBS) y dos veces en MTV The Show (SBS). '2015: Sencillo sspecial 'Boys' Record El 16 de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment informó de que VIXX planeaba un regreso en febrero. El 12 de febrero, VIXX lanzo un pre teaser para su proximo sencillo especial ''Love Equation', en el video se muestra a los chicos en una sala de ensayos, a punto de practicar. El 20 de febrero, el teaser del video musical de ''''Love Equation' fue puesto en libertad y el 24 de febrero, fue lanzado el sencillo especial 'Boys' Record' junto con su video musical de 'Love Equation'. El sencillo consta de tres pistas y un instrumental. El primer tema 'Love Equation', utilizado para promocionar el single. La segunda canción, llamada 'On A Cold Night', La tercera, que es un dueto, integrado por Ravi y Hyuk, titulada 'Memory' y el instrumental de 'Love Equation'. El 27 de febrero, VIXX realizo su primera presentacion de regreso en Music Bank (KBS). VIXX con su canción 'Love Equation' ha logrado ganar ocho premios en los programas musicales. 'Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'VIXX-LR El 5 de Agosto, la agencia Jellyfish Entertainment, anunció una cuenta regresiva a través del sitio oficial y redes sociales del grupo, con una imagen teaser y mensaje que dice: “07.08.2015 00AM Cuenta regresiva H-48”. Actualmente el sitio oficial del grupo tiene un reloj con la cuenta regresiva en su sección principal. El 8 de agosto, VIXX revela primera imagen de adelanto para el debut de la sub-unidad LR titulada ''Beautiful Liar'. La fecha de lanzamiento de su mini-álbum debut es el 17 de agosto. Luego de publicar una misteriosa cuenta regresiva en su página oficial y en sus redes sociales, VIXX ha revelado un vídeo adelanto. El 12 de agosto, han revelado el video teaser de Ravi y el 13 de Agosto se revelo el video teaser de Leo. El 14 de agosto, LR ha revelado un nuevo video teaser para ''''Beautiful Liar' ha sido revelado. El 17 de agosto fue revelado el MV oficial. El 21 de agosto, VIXX LR realizo su presentación de regreso en el Music Bank (KBS), la sub-unidad logró ganar un premio musical, en MTV The Show (SBS). 'Regreso con su segundo álbum completo 'Chained Up El 18 de octubre, de acuerdo a las fuentes de la industria del entretenimiento, VIXX confirmó su regreso para el 10 de noviembre y regresarán con un álbum completo. El 30 de octubre, una misteriosa imagen teaser fue publicada en la página oficial y redes sociales del grupo. El teaser en rojo y negro muestra un corazón metálico envuelto en cadenas, dando pistas sobre otro dramático concepto. El 1 de noviembre, se han revelado las primeras fotos teaser individuales para regreso. Parece que VIXX se decidió por un look limpio con trajes en blanco, sin embargo, el accesorio color naranja en los cuellos de los integrares sugieren un ingrediente inesperado al concepto. Una foto teaser grupal también fue revelada luego de las individuales, anunciando el título del álbum ''Chained Up'. El 3 de Noviembre, VIXX ha revelado nuevas imágenes teasers. El 4 de Noviembre, han revelado un nuevo video teaser en el cual ellos llevan trajes blancos con un collar naranja como en sus más recientes imágenes teaser. El 5 de noviembre se publicó un nuevo video a través del canal oficial de Youtube de VIXX, un “pre teaser” para “Chained Up”. El 10 de Noviembre, finalmente VIXX ha lanzado su álbum ''''Chained Up' y video musical para la canción principal. 'Chained Up' tomó los primeros lugares de cuatro listas de música luego de su lanzamiento: Mnet, Genie, Monkey3 y Naver Music. El 13 de noviembre, VIXX realizo su presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS) y ha ganado un total de 3 premios musicales. '2016: Primer álbum japones 'Depend on Me El 7 de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment y CJ Victor Entertainment revelaron las portadas que se utilizarán para las tres ediciones de ''Depend On Me', y se dio a conocer el teaser del video musical, del mismo nombre. El 15 de enero, se revelo que el grupo estaba preparando el lanzamiento de su primer álbum japonés para el 27 de enero. El álbum incluye 12 canciones en total, ''''Depend On Me', 'ECHO', 'Goodbye Your Love', 'Chained Up (versión japonesa)', 'Error (versión japonesa)', 'Love Letter (versión japonesa)', 'Can’t Say', 'Spider (versión coreana)', 'Hot Enough (versión coreana)', 'Stop It Girl (versión coreana)' y 'Heaven (versión coreana)'. El 17 de enero, VIXX lanzó la versión corta de su video musical de 'Depend on Me' diez días antes del lanzamiento del álbum. El 23 de enero, CJ Victor Entertainment lanzo el highlight medley para el primer álbum japones de VIXX 'Depend On Me', en su canal oficial de YouTube. El 27 de enero, VIXX lanzo su primer album japones 'Depend on Me' en varios sitios de musica. A partir del 13 al 31 enero, VIXX comenzó a promocionar su álbum, llevando a cabo la celebración Mini Live & High Touch eventos en Sapporo, Kobe, Tokio, Osaka y Fukuoka. 'Regreso con su quinto sencillo 'Zelos El 15 de marzo, Jellyfish Entertainment ha confirmado su regreso para el mes de Abril. A mitad de marzo, según los reportes de ''Ilgan Deportes, VIXX lanzará un sencillo álbum el 19 de abril y están haciendo los últimos fragmentos de las grabaciones. El 28 de marzo, VIXX ha publicado la primera imagen teaser en la que podemos ver un corazón metálico sobre un fondo negro, con las palabras “VIXX 2016 Conception”. La imagen contiene el mensaje “#VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION 03.29 00AM llegará pronto. #VIXX_2016_CONCEPTION #20160419_0AM”, y la imagen fue publicada en la cuenta de twitter oficial de VIXX. El 29 de marzo, Jellyfish lanzo un video teaser sobre el concepto para su próximo sencillo album titulado 'VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION Art Film'. El 4 de abril, Jellyfish ha liberado la agenda para el regreso de VIXX, revelando varias fechas, en las que serán revelados nuevos datos de su regreso. El 20 de abril, fue revelado el MV oficial del tema principal, del album, titulado "Dynamite", ese mismo día, VIXX realizo su presentación de regreso en The Show (SBS). Lograron ganar un total de 5 premios musicales, en Show Champion (MBC), en Music Bank (KBS) y tres veces en MTV The Show (SBS). 'Regreso su tercer sencillo japones 'Hana-Kaze A fines de mayo, se reporto que VIXX lanzaría su tercer sencillo japones titulado ''Hana-Kaze'' y constara de 2 canciones y 2 instrumentales que esta previsto para ser lanzado el 29 de junio. Tambien se lanzaron varias fotos sobre el concepto de la nueva canción y sus respectivas portadas. El nuevo sencillo tendra 3 versiones: la version normal, la version Limited Edition A y la Version Limited Edition B. 'Segundo regreso con su sexto sencillo 'Hades' A fines de julio, se reporto que VIXX estaría realizaron su regreso en agosto con su sexto sencillo parte de ''''Conception'. El 31 de julio, VIXX lanzo a través de su cuenta de instagram un breve clip con la imagen de un pedazo de un corazon y tenia escrito #VIXX #VIXX_2016_CONCEPTION #Hades #20160812_0AM, dando a entender que su sexto sencillo se titulará 'Hades' y sera lanzado el 12 de agosto. El 15 de agosto fue lanzado el MV oficial del tema principal, del álbum, titulado: "Fantasy". El 18 de agosto, el grupo realizo su primera presentación en M! Countdown (Mnet). Lograron ganar 2 premios musicales,en The Show y en Show Champion. 'Tercer regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Kratos El 9 de octubre, Jelly Fish Entertainment anunció que VIXX regresara con la tercera y ultima parte de su trilogía ''CONCEPTION', este sera tercer mini-álbum titulado ''''Kratos' y sera lanzado el 31 de octubre. El 16 de octubre, Jelly Fish Entertainment lanzo una imagen de su agenda de su próximo regreso, confirmando que sera su tercer mini álbum titulado 'Kratos'. El 17 de octubre, se lanzazo el primer set de imagenes teaser para su nuevo regreso, monstrando un concepto oscuro en un con sus ojos bendados Y el 18 de octubre, se lanzo el segundo set de imagenes teaser mostrando el concepto obscuro otra vez en cuartos con luces azules y violetas. El 31 de octubre a la medianoche, el grupo lanzó la última entrega de su trilogía 'VIXX 2016 Conception', 'Kratos'. En el video musical de su canción, 'The Closer', VIXX deja a un lado los tempos más rápidos y sonidos más duros para una canción más sensual, de inspiración R&B. 'Cuarto regreso con su Álbum Special 'KER El 10 de noviembre, Jelly Fish Entertainment anunció que VIXX lanzara un álbum especial de su trilogía ''CONCEPTION', este sera tercer mini-álbum titulado ''''KER' y sera lanzado el 21 de noviembre. El 14 de noviembre, se lanzaron las imagenes promocionales para su album especial 'KER'. El 23 de Marzo de 2017 se confirmó el regreso de VIXX para primavera. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a Derecha: Ravi, Leo, Hong Bin, N, Ken y Hyuk. *N (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) *Leo (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Ken (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Ravi (Rapero y Bailarín) *Hong Bin (Vocalista, Rapero, Visual y Bailarín) *Hyuk (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Special' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Single Special' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Compilado' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo (Ep. 4) Temas para Dramas * Alive tema para Moorim School (2016) * The King tema para Moorim School (2016) DVDs *'2014:' VIXX THE FIRST SPECIAL DVD "VOODOO" *'2014:' Darkest Angels (Japón) *'2015:' VIXX Live Fantasia Utopia Reality Show *(Mnet) "Mydol" (2012)(Pre-debut) *(SBS) MTV "MTV Diary" (2012) *(SBS) MTV "Plan V Diary" (2013) *YouTube "VIXX TV" (2012-2014) * (Mnet) Japan "VIXX File" (2013) * (MBC) One Fine Day (07.02.2015 al TBA) *YouTube "VIXX TV2" (2014- ?) Programas de TV *'2012:' Sonbadak TV "K-POP TV VIXX" (9.11.2012 y 11.11.2012, 07.12.2012, 14.12.2012 y 21.12.2012) *'2013:' MBC All The K-Pop (04.01.2013) *'2013:' KBS2 "Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2"' '(27.01.2013) *'2013:' Three Idiots (19.05.2013) *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (05.06.2013) *'2013:' Mnet "Mnet Wide Open Studio" (01.08.2013) *'2013:' SBS "Star Face-off"' '(20.09.2013) *'2013: '''KBS A Song For You (11.12.2013, con BTOB, episodio 6) *'2013:' KBS2 Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (12.10.2013, con OKDAL) *'2013:' KBS2 Immortal Song 2 (02.11.2013) *'2013:' Happy Korea (04.12.2013) *'2013:' After School Club (11.12.2013) *'2013:' Adonis Communication (17.12.2013) *'2014:' Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (03.01.2014) *'2014:' Fashion Killa (25.01.2014) *'2014:' Star Look-a-Like League (30.01.2014) *'2014:' Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2014) *'2014: Beatles Code 3D (04.02.2014) *'''2014: Mnet Wide Open Studio (29.05.2014) *'2014:' After School Club (21.10.2014) * 2014: 'Weekly Idol (29.10.2014) * '''2015: '''Weekly Idol (02.12.2015) Programas de Radio *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (02.07.2014) *(KBS) Lee Sora Music Plaza (13.06.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (08.06.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (02.06.2014) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (29.05.2014) *(MBC) Sung Si-kyung's Music City (24.03.2014) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (14.12.2013) *(KBS) Jang Yoonju's Rooftop Room(11.12.2013) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (06.12.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (05.12.2013) *(SBS) Jung Sunhee's A Night Like This (23.09.2013) *(SBS) Park Sohyun's Love Game (07.09.2013) *(SBS) Park Sohyun's Love Game (27.08.2013) *(MBC) Younha Starry Starry Night (20.08.2013) *(SBS) Boom Young Street (20.08.2013) *(MBC) Roy Kim & Jung Junyoung's Best Friend (19.08.2013) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (10.08.2013) *(SBS) Boom Young Street (06.08.2013) *(MBS) ShimShimTaPa (06.08.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (09.07.2014) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (05.06.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (24.01.2013) *(MBC) Younha Starry Starry Night (22.01.2013) Conciertos/Tours *'VIXX The Milky Way Global Showcase 2013 **'20 Octubre - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - HGH Convention Center **23 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center **25 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Nakano Hall **02 Noviembre - Sweden, Stockholm - Oscar Theater **03 Noviembre - Milano, Italy - Live Club Milano **08 Noviembre - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater '' **10 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - ''Club Nokia **17 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'VIXX The Milky Way Global Showcase Encore 2014' **08 Febrero - Berlin, Germany **09 Febrero - Paris, Francia *'VIXX Live Fantasia Hex Sign 2014' **'18, 19 y 20 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **21 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theater **23 Agosto - Tokyo , Japón - Tokyo International Forum **12 Septiembre - Budapest, Hungria - Petofi Csarnok **14 Septiembre - Warsaw, Poland - Progesja Music Zone *'VIXX US Tour 2014 ' **'22 Noviembre - Chicago - Star Plaza Theater **23 Noviembre - Dallas - Terminal 5 *'VIXX 1st Concert In Taipei 2015' **15 Febrero - Taiwán Stands Commerce And Industry Exhibition Centre *VIXX Live Fantasía Utopia 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **12 Abril - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **02 Mayo - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **'19 Mayo - Changi, Singapore - ''Singapore Expo (Max Pavilon) *'''VIXX Japan Live Tour "Depend On Me" 2016 **24 y 25 Marzo - Osaka - Orix Theater **28 Marzo - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **02 Abril - Toyohashi - Plaza Toyohashi **01 Mayo - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall *'VIXX In Mexico 2016' **22 Mayo - Plaza Condesa * VIXX Live Show In Singapore 2016 ** 29 Mayo - Megabox Convention Centre, Big Box Level 3 *'VIXX Live Show In Taipei 2016' **03 Julio - Taipei International Convention Center *'VIXX Live Fantasia "Elysium" 2016' **13 y 14 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena * VIXX Live & Meet In Europe 2016 ** 17 Septiembre - Milán, Italia - Fabrique ** 18 Septiembre - París, Francia - Le Comedia *'VIXX Live Show In Hong Kong "The Under World" 2017' **18 Febrero - Asia World Expo Hall 10 'Conciertos Participativos' *MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (2016) *SBS Dream Concert (2016) *KCON TORONTO (2016) *KCON USA (2015) *SBS Dream Concert (2015) *KCON USA (2014) *SBS Dream Concert (2014) *SBS Dream Concert (2013) *SBS Dream Concert (2012) Colaboraciones *Winter Propose - Jelly Christmas 2013'' [[Sung Si Kyung], Park Hyo Shin, Seo In Guk & VIXX] (2013) Anuncios *'2016:' JAMBANGEE JEANS , PONY TAIL , 11 STREET *'2014: STAFF Korea *'''2014: Tio (CF) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de debutar, Hyuk y Hong Bin no se llevaban bien, pero después hablaron y ahora se llevan más que bien. *No tienen prohibición de citas. La empresa les dice que si quieren salir, que salgan. *El más reservado y callado del grupo es Leo. *A Leo no le gusta que las personas le hagan muchos cumplidos, se siente apenado y no sabe que responder. *Tienen una regla que consiste en que si alguien pelea o discute, empezarán a ejercitarse por 10 minutos hasta que pase. *La cancion Rock Ur Body originalmente era de B2ST y fue compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger. *Ganaron popularidad con su tercer single On And On y su primer Mini-Álbum Hyde. *Debido al éxito de VIXX en Japón, su agencia decidió abrir un sitio oficial exclusivamente para ese país. *Se les conoce por ser un grupo muy abierto y sociable con los demás. *Son cercanos a grupos como MBLAQ, BTOB, Boyfriend, BTS, el dúo de JJ Project, EXO y B1A4. *El concepto de vampiros fue idea de Hyuk . *En su canción "Hyde" hacen referencia a la obra literaria 'El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde' de Robert Louis Stevenson. *Tuvieron una colaboración con Min Ah de Girl's Day en la canción Stop Resisting de su primer Mini-Álbum. *Últimamente, varios grupos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, los nombran por tener un estilo diferente al de los demás Idol Boy Band. *Por la diferencia de estilos, en cada canción se mantiene la idea de "perfección" y "diferente". *El single Dae.Da.Na.Da.Neo (G.R.8.U) '''o '''You're.Im.Pres.Sive '''tiene la peculiaridad de estar las imágenes al revés. Salen del estilo oscuro y malvado para ir a una perfección y locura en su bienestar, con una imagen natural, relajada y casual. La canción es una precuela de '''Hyde. Esto se puede comprobar leyendo la letra de ambas canciones, las cuales cuentan una historia. G.R.8.U cuenta cuándo se enamoran, y Hyde cuándo rompen, pasando por la locura de ellos. En G.R.8.U muestran que están cambiando por el hecho de haberse enamorado. Por tanto, completan la historia de "Jekyll y Hyde". *Cada uno puso su grano de arena para''' G.R.8.U. N creó la coreografía', '''Ravi compuso la letra y el rap', Ken y Leo, junto con el compositor, crearon la melodía y parte de la letra, Hyuk se encargó del vestuario y estilismo, y HongBin se dedicó a la fotografía, ya que es su afición. *El 12 de Octubre, en Immortal Song 2, VIXX rindió homenaje al fallecido cantante Kim Sungjae con la canción "As I Told You", donde se le pudo ver a su madre llorar diciendo "Fue como si mi hijo estuviera vivo de nuevo. Gracias". *VIXX aparece en el cuarto capítulo del drama The Heirs, haciendo un cameo. Ellos son un grupo patrocinado por Mega Ent. cuyo presidente es el padre de Lee Bo Na. * Bailaron I got a boy de Girls' Generation . *Todos los miembros estaban en contra de la presentación como VIXX GIRLS, pero fueron persuadidos cuando Jellyfish les dijo que si ganaban primer lugar, les darían tiempo libre. *Durante las promociones de "On and On" su auto se descompuso y tuvieron que tomar el metro aún con sus vestuarios y su maquillaje puesto. *En su día 600, el elevador del edificio donde está su departamento se descompuso y tuvieron que subir hasta el noveno piso cargando las bolsas llenas de ropa. *Su manager ganó como el manager más guapo en el concurso de "MTV The Show" el 13 de marzo del 2014. *El MV de la canción "Because The Answer Is You" 'fue grabado en Estocolmo, Suecia. *El segundo teaser de "'Voodoo Doll" fue calificado "R" (Rated R), provocando polémica en Corea del Sur por el fuerte contenido que posee. *Realizaron una presentación especial junto a Girl's Day con la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker. *VIXX es uno de los pocos grupos que rinde homenaje a éxitosos grupos de los 90's, tales como Sechskies, H.O.T, DEUX, entre otros. *La canción "Thank You For Being Born" fue promocionada de 2 a 3 semanas, a partir del 3 de Enero del 2014, para recompensar el amor de sus fans. *A partir de la 2da presentacion de "Eternity", la coreagrafía fue cambiada, porque las fans decian que Leo no tenia mucho tiempo en pantalla. El cambio ocurre en el 1:54 min 1era presentaciony 1:47 min 2da presentacion. *Los boletos de su primer concierto en Seúl se agotaron en menos de 9 minutos. *Recibieron sus celulares de regreso cuando ganaron el primer lugar con "Voodoo Doll". *La manecilla pequeña del reloj de "Eternity" apunta al 6, mientras la otra al 4, así que son las 6:20. Esto se debe a: VI=6 XX=20. *N, Leo y Hongbin se unieron al reto de "Ice Bucket Challenge". *La coreografía de "Light Up The Darkness" fue hecha por N y la letra por Ravi. * Algunos de los miebros de VIXX comparten los jeans ya que son de la misma talla. * Han sido nominados en los MAMA 2014 en las categorias: Best Dance Performance Male Group por Eternity y Union Pay Song Of The Year. * El tema para su comeback es de Cyborgs y fue idea de Ken. * Obtuvieron mucho reconocimiento por su comeback "ERROR" * El 27 de enero se dio a conocer este reporte de la agencia de VIXX "El grupo masculino de Jelly Fish Ent. Reporto que VIXX lanzará un Album remake en Febrero. VIXX que han sido conocidos por sus conceptos oscuros como vampiros, cyborgs, muñecos vudú (voodoo) y asi sucesivamente, informaron que trabajarán en un concepto brillante para este nuevo album remake, este concepto nuevo aumenta la anticipación de los fans ya que VIXX se ha dado a conocer a través de sus fuertes y oscuros conceptos en sus comeback." * Su vídeo titulado "Love Equation" fue lanzado el 23/02/2015. * Hicieron All Kill '''por primera vez con su single remake "Love Equation". * Harán un comeback el 10 de noviembre del 2016 con un álbum completo. * Por primera vez irán a Mexico para dar su primer concierto en LatinoAmerica, el dia del evento sera el 22 de Mayo del 2016 en Plaza Condesa. * Son de los pocos grupos de chicos en el que ninguno de sus miembros cuenta con doble párpado ni cirugias/operaciones. * Al principio del año liberaron un proyecto "Conception 2016" el cual consistio en una trilogia dedicada a la mitologia y a los dioses y titanes griegos. * Como parte de la trilogia : Primero fue liberado el 5 mini single llamado "Zelos" con el MV "Dynamite" ,En segundo lugar fue liberado el 6 mini single llamado "Hades" con el MV "Fantasy" y por ultimo fue liberado el 3er Mini album llamado "Kratos" con el MV "The closer". * Para cerrar la trilogia y el trabajo de todo el año liberaron un Album especial llamado "VIXX 2016 Conception - Ker especial Package" en Noviembre .El cual consistia de todas las canciones nuevas de este año + dvds especiales y detras de escenas. * El 21 de Noviembre liberaron una cancion especial para las Starlights la cual se lamo "Miky Way" y fue producida en gran parte por Hyuk y Ravi (siendo esta la primera cancion que produce hyuk). * Para la grabacion del video de "Milky Way" se organizo un evento a traves del fancafe oficial .En el cual informaban que las Starlights podrian participar del video y mencionaba como poder estar ahi y el lugar y dia donde seria el evento y se grabaria el mv. * VIXX gano un premio en los AAA ("Asian Artist Awards") como "Best Group Celebritie Award". * Se informo el 9 de Diciembre que Ravi tendra su 1º Concierto Solista "R.EAL1ZE PROJECT" en Enero del 2017 los dias 6,7 y 8.Recientemente el comento en una trasmision de la Vapp que habra sorpresas en el concierto. * VIXX participara del 4to Proyecto de JellyBox , en el cual varios artistas de JellyFish ent haran una cancion navideña y realizaran un MV con la participacion de todos. Apareceran artistas como : Seo In Guk , Park Jung Ha ,Yewon , Yisul (Ex-Dalshabet) , Gugudan , entre otros. * Se informo que Vixx participara en el evento de fin de año "SBS Gayo Daejun 2016" y que realizaran una colaboracion especial con Twice para los padres de ambos. * VIXX ha sido nominado para los "Seoul Music Awards" y para los "Golden Disk Awards" , unos de los eventos de entregas de premios mas importantes en corea del sur. * Existen grandes rumores de que la sub unidad de VIXX "VIXX LR" haran un regreso especial el año que viene , 2017. Estos rumores llegaron a JellyFish Ent , la cual ya los ha confirmado. * El 23 de Marzo de 2017 se confirmó el regreso de VIXX y un nuevo albúm para Mayo. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japones *Canal de Youtube Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial '''Twitter/Personal *Twitter Oficial | N *Twitter Oficial | Leo *Twitter Oficial | Ken *Twitter Oficial | Ravi *Twitter Oficial | Hong Bin *Twitter Oficial | Hyuk Instagram/Personal * Instagram Oficial | N * Instagram Oficial | Ravi * Instagram Oficial | Leo * Instagram Oficial | Hyuk * Instagram Oficial | Ken * Instagram Oficial | Hong Bin Galería VIXX01.jpg VIXX02.jpg VIXX03.png VIXX04.jpg VIXX05.jpg VIXX06.jpg VIXX07.jpg VIXX08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' VIXX - Super Hero|Super Hero VIXX - Rock Ur Body|Rock Your Body VIXX - On and On|On and On VIXX - hyde| Hyde VIXX - You're Impressive (G R 8 U)|G.R.8.U (You're Impressive) VIXX With OKDAL Girls Why?|Girls, Why? (feat. OKDAL) VIXX - ONLY U|Only U VIXX- VOODOO DOLL|Voodoo Doll 'Japón' VIXX - Error -Japanese Version- (Short version)|Error -Japanese Ver.- (Short Ver.) VIXX - Can't say (Short version)|Can't say (Short Ver.) VIXX - Depend on me (Short version)|Depend on me (Short Ver.) 'China' VIXX - Destiny Love|Destiny Love VIXX - Chained Up (Chinese Ver)|Chained Up (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:CJ Victor Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2015 Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CBoyBand Categoría:CDebut2015